


July

by lemonsorbae



Series: Shoe Box Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graduation, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex in the Impala, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Castiel take a much needed vacay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, THANK YOU FOR WAITING. I was about to give up on this verse, but somehow this exists now instead.
> 
> Extra hugs and kisses to [Freck](http://www.literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) and [Caitlin](http://www.stormstiel.tumblr.com) for betaing, and to [Laana](http://www.dumplingdean.tumblr.com) for talking me through this. Love you darlings.
> 
> Cross posted from [tumblr](http://www.jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com).

Dean graduates from carpentry school in July. It's a small event, only close friends and family are invited, and it lasts all of an hour. No graduation caps are thrown, no valedictorians speak, but when Dean is handed a certificate of completion by his instructor, Mr. Singer, Dean's smile is wide, and Castiel is fiercely proud of him.

Sam and Jess aren't able to make it, but John and Mary are there, and after the ceremony they treat Dean and Castiel to dinner at Dean's favorite steakhouse in town.

"So what now?" John asks around a swallow of red wine. "You boys got any plans now that neither of you are in school?"

"John, let them breathe," Mary pipes in, her voice tinged with mild defense.

Castiel is sure that John means well, but Dean has been climbing the walls for the past few weeks trying to decide "what to do with himself once he graduates." It's not a subject Castiel wants brought up on a night Dean is supposed to be enjoying himself.

"Actually we do have plans," Castiel states, "I'm taking Dean away for the weekend." He looks to Dean with a smile on his face, and Dean's fork pauses halfway to his mouth.

"You are?" he asks.

Castiel nods. He's been harboring the secret vacation for nearly a week now, having arranged to use his family's cabin for the weekend, but not wanting to tell Dean until the moment was right.

A grin grows on Dean's face as he asks, "Where we going?"

"Lake Edlund."

Dean's face lights up and a happy feeling settles in Castiel's chest at the sight. He and Dean have been talking about going since the spring, but between Dean's school schedule and Cas' work, they haven't been able to go. When Castiel arranged his schedule to be home for Dean's graduation, he was able to afford extra time for the vacation as well.

"Awesome," Dean says. His eyes are light and happy as he grins at Castiel, crow's feet appearing at the corners of his eyes. Castiel leans in and drops a kiss to his cheek.

After that, conversation at the table turns from weighty questions about the future to a lighter discussion about Dean and Castiel's upcoming vacation and the renovations John and Mary are doing on their home.

The night ends with John sliding an envelope across the table and into Dean's unsuspecting hands.

"What's this?" Dean asks, holding the envelope up and raising a questioning brow at his parents. He looks to Castiel as well, but Castiel just shrugs, unaware of what's inside the envelope.

"It's not much, but we know you'll put it to good use," Mary says, her face warm with a smile. John remains quiet but offers a slight nod.

Castiel watches as Dean opens the envelope and pulls out a check made out to Dean for a sizeable amount.

"I can't accept this," Dean mutters as he stares at the check. He lifts his eyes to his parents and shakes his head. "It's too much," he says. "Thank you, but-"

"We saved that money for you, Dean." Mary counters, "It was never meant for anything else. You and Castiel are about to start a new life together. We want you to use that money to help you do that."

Dean's eyes go a little misty, and Castiel reaches under the table to rest his hand on his fiancé's thigh, squeezing reassuringly.

Dean nods. "I don't know what to say," he admits, his voice catching in his throat.

Mary reaches out to cup Dean's cheek in her hand. "We're so proud of you, Dean," she says, her thumb brushing along Dean's cheekbone.

Dean leans over and wraps his mother up in a hug, muttering a thank you into her shoulder. When they pull apart, Dean offers his dad a gruff thank you as well. Shortly afterwards, their waiter is drops off their check and John is takes care of the bill.

Out in the parking lot, Dean and Castiel say goodbye to John and Mary and watch as the tail lights of their car fade into the night.

"It was nice to have your parents here," Castiel states.

Dean nods and turns his gaze to Castiel's when he slips his fingers in-between Dean's.

Castiel turns and pushes Dean up against the Impala, pressing himself against Dean's body. "I'm proud of you too, you know," he affirms quietly before slotting their lips together.

Dean finds Castiel's waist, wrapping his arms around Castiel until there isn't any space left between them. Their tongues vie for dominance for a brief moment before Dean relents and allows Castiel to kiss him long and slow.

When they pull apart, Dean is breathless. Castiel smirks at him, offering one last peck on the lips before slipping from Dean's embrace. "Let's take the scenic route home," he says. It's a longer, darker way home, less neighborhoods and more farms, but Castiel knows how much Dean likes all the open space and the stars.

"Yeah?" Dean asks.

Castiel nods. "Yes."

On the way home, a smile grows on Dean's face. When Castiel catches sight of it, he asks, "What are you smiling about?"

"Just thinking about the congratulatory sex you're gonna give me when we get home," Dean responds, flashing a look at Castiel that's full of intent.

Castiel matches Dean’s smile, shaking his head. "Who says you're getting sex when we get home?"

"I do, sweetheart," Dean answers.

"What if I disagree?"

"You wouldn't," Dean declares, casting a quick glance in Castiel's direction.

After a beat, Castiel undoes his seat belt and slides across the cab to sit right next to Dean. He leans in to mouth at Dean's jaw, rubbing a hand along Dean's inseam. "What if I say you're getting congratulatory sex right now?" Castiel's hand moves to cup Dean in the slacks he was forced to wear for the graduation ceremony causing  Dean to shift in his seat.

Dean sucks in a breath before responding, "Babe, I'm driving."

Castiel flashes Dean a wicked grin. "Yes, and that's definitely stopped me before," he retorts. He presses the heel of his hand against Dean's groin and smiles when he feels Dean responding.

Dean's eyes flick down to where Castiel's hand is working him to hardness.

"Eyes on the road, Winchester," Castiel purrs. He flicks open the button on Dean's slacks and slides the zipper down, nice and slow, sure to put pressure on Dean's erection.

Dean hisses and shifts again, and Castiel smiles at him, wide and mischievous before pulling Dean out of his underwear and tugging at him in one long, slow movement.

"Do you want my mouth on you?" Castiel asks, his lips grazing Dean's ear. He continues to stroke Dean lazily as Dean's neck flushes red under the attention.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean breathes.

Castiel looks to where Dean is gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. "Do you?" he repeats.

Dean nods, and it's all the answer Castiel needs before he bends and takes Dean into his mouth.

The Impala slows, but Dean keeps his foot on the gas and carries on across the highway, one hand falling to rest on Castiel's head, his fingers tangling in Cas' hair.

Minutes later Dean comes with Castiel's mouth around him, and the Impala still rolling along the road. He slumps into his seat with a lazy smile on his face as Castiel sits and swipes a hand across his mouth.

It isn't until Castiel slides back into his seat, pulling himself out of his underwear and moving his hand over his erection with sure, quick movements, that Dean swerves off the side of the road and rolls to a stop in an empty parking lot. He throws the Impala into park and practically leaps across the seat, dragging Castiel in for a heated kiss and dipping a hand between them to wrap around Castiel.

For a split second, he has Castiel pinned against the passenger side window, but then Castiel is surging forward, pressing Dean into the seat and climbing atop him. He bites at Dean's bottom lip, thrusting into Dean's fist and letting out a moan when Dean's thumb runs over his slit.

Dean's free hand pulls Castiel's dress shirt out of his pants - Cas only having untucked half of it himself - and latches on to Castiel's bare hip, his fingers digging into Castiel's skin.

"Dean," Castiel gasps as Dean works him to completion.  

It's rough and hurried, and when Castiel comes with a choked off groan, come leaking out all over Dean's hand, he lets his forehead fall against Dean's, and they pant into each other's mouths.

"You son of a bitch," Dean mutters with a grin after a few seconds of post-coital silence.

Castiel presses their lips together and sighs into Dean's mouth.

"I need to graduate more often," Dean jokes, running his hands along Cas' sides.

Castiel smiles and kisses him again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They leave for Lake Edlund the next day, bags packed and on the road by early afternoon. On the way in, they stock up on groceries for their weekend at a small grocery store a few miles outside the private, dirt road that leads to Castiel's family's cabin.

"I don't want to have to come back," Dean tells Castiel as he fills their cart with enough beer to keep a frat party going for a good few hours. Castiel nods in understanding and hunts down the ingredients to make s'mores.

Once they've determined they have everything they need, they load the groceries into the Impala and drive the rest of the way to the cabin.

Lake Edlund is picturesque; it's surrounded by private cabins - some big, some small - and scrawling evergreen trees that kiss the sky with their tips. The water is calm and beautiful, like a sheet of glass, and before they get out of the car, Dean and Castiel just sit for a moment and take it all in.

It's cooler up in the mountains, quieter too, and as they step out of the car, Castiel pulls in a deep breath of fresh, mountain air and holds it in his lungs for a beat.

"It's nice up here," Dean comments. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Castiel shrugs. "Life," he answers.

They unload their things from the Impala and trudge up the dusty walkway to the front door.

While Castiel begins unloading their groceries, Dean walks around the cabin, acclimating himself with the unfamiliar surroundings.

When he enters the kitchen, he's wearing a big grin. "I know where we're spending the entire weekend," he states.

Castiel raises an eyebrow at him while he loads another six pack of beer into the fridge.

"Two words," Dean says, "Jacuzzi. Tub."

"You found the master bedroom," Castiel states, smirking in Dean's direction.

"Sure did. It's awesome," Dean replies as he begins helping Castiel with the groceries. He tucks supplies into cupboards and hands things to Castiel that need to be refrigerated.

"I've never actually spent much time in there," Castiel admits as he discards their empty grocery bags and shoots Dean a heated gaze. "But I look forward to breaking in the room with you. And the tub."

Dean grabs Castiel's wrist and pulls him in, his hands fitting to either side of Cas' waist. Castiel's hands come to rest around Dean's neck, and he smiles lightly.

"Thanks for bringing me here," Dean mutters, brushing his nose against Castiel's.

"Of course, Dean."

"You wanna show me around the place?"

Castiel places a soft kiss to Dean's lips. "Yes."

 

They pack a lunch and head out on a trail winding through the trees behind the cabin. It's a trail Castiel knows by heart, having walked it many times as a child, and the nostalgia that hits him as they walk brings a smile to his lips.

"There used to be an old, fallen tree right there," Castiel states, pointing to a spot a few feet off the path. "My sister used to spend all day out here playing on it. Anna said it was her house.

"During one of our vacations my sketch book went missing, and I thought she had taken it and hid it from me. I came out to the tree and peed on it in spite of her. She found me and screamed at me for peeing in her kitchen." Castiel pauses and shakes his head as he laughs at the memory. "My mother was so angry. I was banned from being outside for the rest of the day."

To his side, Dean chuckles. "Dude, what kind of kid pees on something out of spite?"

"The worst part was that it was my cousin, Gabriel, who had stolen my sketchbook."

Dean shakes his head, a grin on his face, and tugs Castiel close to place a kiss on the crook of his neck. "Your family vacations sound pretty awesome," he states.

When they reach a clearing towards the center of the woods, Dean spreads out a blanket, and they settle in to eat. The air around them is alive with insects and a breeze that brushes through the trees, rustling their leaves, and producing a soothing white noise.

"I could stay up here forever," Dean states as he looks around, munching on his sandwich.

"It is nice," Castiel agrees. It was his favorite vacation spot as a child, and being able to share it with Dean makes it all that much sweeter.

After they've eaten, Castiel tugs Dean down onto the blanket with him and curls an arm around his shoulders. Dean drapes his arm over Cas' midsection and settles his head on Cas' chest, letting out a content sigh.

With the sun shining down on them in soft, warm beams, the two of them drift into a light doze; they don't wake up again until the air turns cooler, and the sun is beginning its descent behind the horizon.

 

For dinner, Dean grills steaks and makes baked potatoes. Castiel sits on the porch swing on the back patio, nursing a beer as he watches Dean cook.

"Don't fill up on beer," Dean tells him when Castiel cracks open a second PBR and rubs his fingers along the sweat on the neck of the bottle.

"Don't worry about me, Winchester," Castiel counters, "You just turn around and keep grilling so I can stare at your ass some more."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "You objectifying me, babe?"

"I'm objectifying your ass in those jeans," Castiel corrects. He raises his beer bottle in a toast to Dean then brings it to his lips with a smirk on his face.

"We'll see who's objectifying who later in that Jacuzzi tub upstairs," Dean grumbles as he turns back to the grill and flips the steaks.

Castiel's smirk only deepens.

 

After dinner, Dean leads the way upstairs, shedding his clothing as he goes, and stops only when they're peering down into the Jacuzzi tub in the master bedroom.

"I've been waiting for this all day," Dean admits, turning the hot water on.

While the tub fills with water, Castiel strips and Dean roots through the cabinets. After a second, he pulls out a couple of bags of bath salts and holds them up for Castiel to see, his eyebrows wiggling.

"I don't know how old those are," Castiel points out.

Dean shrugs and opens them, taking a deep breath of the salts and then passing them to Castiel.

"Not these," Castiel states discarding the first bag Dean hands him, "they smell like Miss Shelia's apartment."

Dean snickers and hands Castiel a second bag. This one is much more appealing, something light, and clean, and Castiel dumps the salts into the quickly filling tub. The water turns murky almost immediately, but it smells good, and it's warm.

For awhile they sit across from one another with their legs tangling amiably beneath the water. It's mostly quiet around them, the occasional drip of the faucet, or rippling of water the only sounds in the room, and Castiel smiles over at Dean who looks completely content to stay in the tub all night.

When Dean's gaze meets Castiel's, Dean winks and motions him over with a quiet, "C'mere."

Castiel goes to Dean's side of the tub and straddles Dean's hips, resting his arms on either side of Dean's head against the tub walls.  

"I love you," Dean murmurs as he looks up at Castiel. His green eyes are happy, and his hands warm and soft where they rub along Castiel's sides.

Castiel dips his head, pressing his lips to Dean's. "I love you, too."

They stay in the tub until the water turns lukewarm and their skins prune. As the water drains from the tub, Castiel follows Dean, who's clad in a fluffy, white towel, out into the master bedroom. Dean falls onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms thrown out to his sides.

"We need to get us one of those tubs," Dean mutters when Castiel climbs onto the bed beside him.

Castiel hums in agreement and settles himself between Dean's legs, licking his lips and tugging Dean's towel open until his fiancé lies naked on the bed.

Dean is beautiful like this: warm, full, and happy. His neck and chest are flushed from the hot water of the tub and the attention Castiel's heated gaze gives him. He smells fresh, like the soap they used, and Castiel wants to run his lips, and his fingers, and his tongue over absolutely every inch of him.

"It's cold," Dean states quietly, a shiver running through him.

Castiel smiles and covers Dean's body with his own, slotting their lips together and thrusting his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean goes pliant beneath him, rubbing his hands along Castiel's back and sides before Castiel pulls away and kisses his way down Dean's body.

He spends a few extra moments sucking at the soft skin below Dean's belly button before taking his mouth lower. A kiss to Dean's erection earns Castiel a hiss, and then Castiel is nudging Dean's legs farther apart and sliding his tongue against Dean's tight ring of muscle.

Dean sighs and spreads himself wider as Castiel's tongue works him open.

A moment later, Castiel feels fingers sliding through his hair and looks up to find Dean's eyes closed and his free hand stroking lazily along his dick. Castiel lets his mouth roam, nipping at Dean's thighs and mouthing along the base of his erection before slipping his fingers into Dean, allowing them to do the rest of the work.

At the first brush of fingers along his prostate, Dean gasps, his body arching off the bed, and a delighted tingle shoots through Castiel. Pleasuring Dean always gives him an excitement he doesn't experience any other time.

After that, Castiel becomes hungry to hear Dean, desperate to draw out the beautiful noises Dean emits when Castiel touches him. He teases at Dean's prostate, Dean moaning and writhing, until his fiancé is trembling beneath him.Castiel wastes no time slicking himself up and sliding inside.

When Castiel is fully seated, he leans over and melds his mouth over Dean's, kissing him deep and long. "You feel so good, Dean," he murmurs against Dean's lips. "So tight for me. Perfect."

The flush creeping along Dean's neck and chest deepens, his freckles standing out starkly against his rosy cheeks. Castiel groans lightly at the sight, loving Dean’s reaction to the praise, and then, with a final kiss to Dean's lips, he begins moving his hips.

At first, his movements are short and shallow, but when Dean cants his hips upwards, drawing Castiel in deeper with a string of encouragements falling from his lips, Castiel's thrusts become more focused.

"That's it, baby," Dean pants, "right there." His blunt nails dig into Castiel's back and hips, urging him on,  leaving little crescent moons in their wake.

Castiel bends to fix his lips to Dean's neck, biting and laving at the flesh until several scarlet bruises form along Dean's tanned skin. He can feel his orgasm building now, forming at the base of his spine, swirling in his gut.

"I'm close, Dean," he states, kissing Dean once more.

Dean nods, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking along with the snap of Castiel's hips. He tangles his other hand into the hair at the base of Cas' skull, tugging when Castiel hits his prostate. "So good, Cas. So good." He mutters, his eyes fluttering closed.

Castiel can feel Dean reaching climax beneath him, knows it's close in the frantic jerks of his hand over his cock, and the coiling of his muscles. "Look at me," Castiel requests, desperate to see the green of Dean's irises when he orgasms.

Dean obeys, opening his eyes, his mouth falling open as his shoulders bunch up and the hot spurt of come lands between them. His eyes burn bright, the green of them nearly swallowed whole by black. The sight of it sends Castiel over the edge as well, his body jerking forward as he comes inside Dean.

"Dean," Castiel breathes, his eyes locked on Dean's and his chest heaving.

"I'm here, baby," Dean says, "You with me?"

Castiel nods - a couple short jerks of his head - and Dean smiles up at him before tugging him down for a kiss.

They kiss slow and lazily for a few moments, post-orgasm haze still eddying around in Castiel's brain, and when they finally pull apart, Castiel allows himself to slide out of Dean. He pads into the bathroom, returning with a wet hand towel, and rubbing it over Dean's chest, cleaning away the light sheen of sweat that gathered there before wiping the spend off of both their bodies.   

Tossing the hand towel aside, Castiel settles himself on the bed again, draping his upper half over Dean's chest, resting his chin on his arm, and looking up at Dean through his lashes.

"You're so beautiful when you come," Castiel proclaims, running his free fingers along Dean's face, tracing the contours of his cheeks and lips, brushing a gentle touch over the fringe of Dean's thick eyelashes and along the bridge of his nose.

The blush in Dean's cheeks was beginning to fade, but it returned full force at Castiel's words.

"The way your eyes light up..." Castiel trails off with a small, lazy smile. "I could draw your face during climax over, and over, and over again, and never fully capture its beauty."

"Okay, Casanova," Dean mumbles with a soft smile. He tugs at the hair curling behind Castiel's ear and draws him in for a kiss.

With his mouth against Dean's, Castiel's eyelids begin to droop, his body growing relaxed, and heavy. Dean's hand is warm against his cheek, and after a beat he lets his head rest against Dean's chest as Dean's arms come to encircle him.

"Love you, Cas," Dean mutters against Castiel's hair.

The last thing Castiel remembers that night is responding against Dean's heated skin, "Love you, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day is spent at the lake. Dean totes down the fishing gear he found in the mud room while Castiel brings his sketchbook. The day passes in a quiet, lazy fashion, neither of them needing to say much, and the soft lap of water against the dock providing a soothing background noise for them to get lost in. 

By the time Dean catches his first fish, Castiel has drawn several sketches of Dean and drifted off to sleep in the warmth of the afternoon. When he blinks awake, the sun is lower in the sky than when he'd fallen asleep, and Dean's boots and socks are heaped on the dock, his pants are rolled up to his calves, and his feet are dipped in the water.

"How long have I been asleep?" Castiel asks, rubbing out the drowsiness in his eyes.

"'’Bout an hour," Dean replies. "I caught another fish while you were out."

"Mmmmm, so you're making dinner tonight?"

"Don't I always?"

"Only because you won't let me near a stove," Castiel points out, slipping his feet out of his shoes and plunging them into the water next to Dean's. The water is cool, sending refreshing waves through Castiel's sun-warmed body.

Dean wraps an arm around Castiel's shoulders and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Babe, you started a fire trying to fry an egg."

"That was one time," Castiel grumbles.

At his side Dean chuckles lightly. "You're right, but one time was enough to scare the living daylights outta me. But if you really wanna try again, I'll let you help me tonight, how does that sound?"

Castiel eyes Dean for a moment, studying the gold flecks in his eyes when the light hits them just right, and the little bit of sun he got on his nose and cheeks. He nods. "I suppose that's acceptable," he agrees, and then adds, "but I'm not gutting those fish."

"Sure thing, Mr. Milton," Dean teases, pulling Castiel in for a kiss on the lips.

Castiel smiles at him, lazy and content, and rests his head on Dean's shoulder. He wraps an arm around Dean's and slides their hands together, twining Dean's fingers through his own and gripping loosely. This used to be a problem for Castiel - being so closely intimate with another person. He'd been told all his life that he had personal space issues, but when it came right down to it, it wasn't proximity that was Castiel's problem, but rather intimacy. Then, Dean walked into his life, tore down all of Castiel's walls, and helped build new ones in all the right places, and over time Castiel, allowed himself to love and be loved.

Castiel squeezes Dean's fingers and smiles to himself as his chest burns with the love he has for the other man. Without Dean's persistence, Castiel would unquestionably be alone right now, and while that didn’t used to worry Castiel, he's certainly grateful now that he isn't alone. 

"You know, I'm not gonna wanna go home after being out here all weekend, right?" Dean acknowledges, pulling Castiel from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Cas intones, pressing a kiss to Dean's shoulder, "I know." 

 

They make dinner standing side by side. Dean guides Castiel through the process with gentle instructions and light touches, and Castiel isn't sure how it's possible, but he falls a little bit more in love with the man standing next to him as they work.

While the fish cooks over the grill on the back patio, they lounge on the porch swing, sharing a beer and watching the sun fade into the purples and oranges streaking across the sky.

"I didn't start a fire," Castiel states as he leans into Dean's side. Dean is warm next to him, his body still radiating all the sunshine it absorbed over the course of the afternoon, and his warmth seeps beneath Castiel's thin t-shirt and settles against his skin.

Dean throws an arm around Cas' shoulders. "You did good, baby, and now you know how to cut vegetables and everything,"

"Who knew there was a right and wrong way to do so?" Castiel ponders. He takes the beer from Dean's grasp and takes a swig before handing it back.

When their fish and vegetables have finished, they take them inside and eat them at the dining room table. It's some of the best fish Castiel's had, and he expresses as much around a bite.

"You should help me more often," Dean suggests.

Castiel smiles. "Maybe I will."

After dinner, they take some firewood and the ingredients to make s'mores down to one of the fire pits by the lake. There's just enough light left in the sky to get the fire started, and once it's bright and orange against the velvety night sky, they settle next to each other and roast marshmallows over the flames.

The crickets chirping around them and the crackle of flames before them provide the perfect symphony as Castiel and Dean argue about the best way to make a s'more (Castiel likes his marshmallows slightly toasted, while Dean likes his charred as can be).

"So tell me something, Cas," Dean asks around a gooey bite of s'more. There's melted chocolate and marshmallow residue smeared to the side of his mouth, and Castiel leans in and kisses it away before letting Dean continue. "You ever go skinny dipping in that lake?"

Castiel casts a glance over his shoulder at the calm waters behind them before returning his gaze to Dean's. "No," he answers.

"'Cause I was thinkin', maybe we should take a dip."

"It's probably cold," Castiel states.

Dean stands from the log they've been occupying, his smile boyish, mischievous in a way Castiel knows Dean's about to make a proposal Castiel won't be able to decline, and extends a hand. "Care to find out?"

Castiel heaves a sigh before accepting Dean's hand, allowing his fiancé to pull him towards the lake.

They leave their clothes on the shore, and Castiel watches as Dean wades into the water, sucking deep breaths of air into his lungs as he goes.

"Is it cold?" Castiel calls out.

"Nope."

Castiel sighs again and follows Dean into the water.

The water is cool but not unbearable as Castiel swims out to meet Dean where he's treading water in a warm pocket.

"Hey," Dean greets when Castiel comes to stop in front of him.

Castiel shivers, his body still adjusting to the water, and Dean pulls him close, draping his arms around Castiel's midsection, and slotting their bodies together.

Dean's chest is warm against his own - Castiel presses into it as he wraps his legs around Dean's waist and secures his arms around Dean's neck.

"You're such an octopus," Dean states, smiling up at Castiel.

"I got tired of swimming. You need to keep me afloat."

"You swam for like, fifteen seconds."

"I swam against a current," Castiel lies. Dean chuckles and Castiel dips his head to slot their lips together.

Despite the fact that he definitely knows Castiel is being lazy, Dean holds him in the water without complaint.

They make out against the silhouette of evergreens cutting through the skyline, and the silvery bright glow of the moon. The water is mostly smooth around them, only interrupted by the occasional ripple, and Castiel is grateful for the solitude the night offers them. They may be surrounded by cabins filled with tourists and regulars alike, but right here, in this moment, it feels as if he and Dean are the only two people on the planet.

"You know, I've been thinking," Dean states after they've been in the water for some time.

"Go on," Castiel urges.

"What do you think about getting a place of our own? Sometime... soon?"

Castiel stares down at Dean, assessing the other man's expression. He can see there that this really is something Dean's been thinking about. "I wouldn't be opposed to it. Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Well, no," Dean says, pressing a kiss to Castiel's neck, "but Mom and Dad gave us that money. It's not enough to cover everything, but it's enough to help us get started."

"Where do you want to go?" Castiel inquires.

Dean shrugs. "I don't really care, as long as you're there, and it's our own, I'll go anywhere."

"Anywhere?" Castiel asks. He doesn't exactly have anywhere in mind either, but knowing Dean is open to move on from their little town, if that's what they decided to do, sends an excited flutter inside Castiel's stomach. They really could go anywhere.

Dean looks up at Castiel with a soft smile on his face and leans in. Their lips brush gently, not fully a kiss, but intimate all the same as Dean responds quietly, "Anywhere."


End file.
